vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Maddox
Maddox was a recurring character who first appeared in the seventeenth episode of the second season of . Maddox was a witch and a member of Klaus' trusted inner circle. He first showed up in Mystic Falls when he neutralized Alaric and Katherine Pierce. Then, he managed to put Klaus' spirit in Alaric's body. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Two Maddox was introduced in Know Thy Enemy. He was revealed to be working with Isobel Flemming, who was compelled by Klaus Mikaelson, in a diabolical plan to capture Katerina Petrova, Alaric Saltzman, and the moonstone. After kidnapping both Alaric and Katherine, Maddox later informed Isobel that her role in the plan was complete, which triggered Klaus' compulsion and forced her to kill herself by removing her daylight amulet and burning up from exposure to the sunlight. Maddox later cast a spell that allowed Klaus' spirit to possess Alaric's body so that he could infiltrate into the Mystic Falls Gang. In The Last Dance, Maddox advised Klaus on a method to kill Bonnie, as she had harnessed the magic from the Witch Burial Ground; he cast a protection spell on Alaric's body and encouraged Klaus to trick Bonnie into attacking him until she eventually died from overuse of magic. In Klaus, Maddox, with the help of another witch named Greta Martin, performed a spell that returned Klaus' spirit to his own body, as Klaus believed Alaric's body was too vulnerable. In The Last Day, both Maddox and Greta were assigned in capturing Caroline, Tyler, and Jules to be sacrificed in the ritual to break Klaus' hybrid curse. To do this, Maddox used magic to telekinetically throw Carol Lockwood down the stairs in order to lure Tyler and Jules back to Mystic Falls. While guarding the prisoners inside the tomb, Maddox and Damon became involved in a violent confrontation, during which Matt arrived and shot Maddox with his rifle, incapacitating him long enough for Damon to snap his neck and kill him. Personality Maddox, like Greta, was a witch who was extremely loyal to Klaus. He would use his magic to aid in Klaus whenever asked, such as the spell that transferred Klaus into Alaric Saltzman's body, as well as the spell that protected Alaric's body from most physical harm. If Klaus demanded it, Maddox would deliberately hurt or kill innocents, as demonstrated when he attacked Alaric and Carol. Physical Appearance Maddox was a young man in his 20s, with dark hair and a pale face that nearly always wore a stern expression. He always dressed in a preppy manner, frequently wearing a black coat. Powers and Abilities Maddox possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a witch. Since personally worked with Klaus, it can be assumed he was an above average or powerful witch. This was exemplified when he was able to use Pain Infliction on Katherine, a 500+ year old vampire, who was unaffected when Bonnie attempted the same feat previously. Maddox was also knowledgeable about both protection and possession spells. Weaknesses Maddox possessed the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Appearances Season Two *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' (Death) Name *'Maddox' is of Welsh origin, and the meaning is "Good; generous" Given Behind the Name:Maddox Trivia * "My character is a guy named Maddox, and he's a witch. It's kind of fun, because I basically hold up my hand and people go flying off walls." - Gino Anthony Pesi about his character.Gino Anthony Pesi is The Vampire Diaries' new warlock * Maddox was the first Caucasian witch to appear in the TV series. *With the Other Side's collapse and destruction of Hell, he either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. Gallery Screenshot_1561.jpg Screenshot_1566.jpg Screenshot_1567.jpg Screenshot_1568.jpg Screenshot_1570.jpg Screenshot_1571.jpg Screenshot_1572.jpg Screenshot_1578.jpg Screenshot_1579.jpg Screenshot_1580.jpg Screenshot_1581.jpg Screenshot_1626.jpg Screenshot_1639.jpg Screenshot_1657.jpg Screenshot_1645.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased